


"Ian Please Im a grown man"

by naturegoddess210



Series: Domestic! Gallavich [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Married Life, Mickey has a potty mouth, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has to work so Mickey has to take Yevgenny on his school feild trip to the zoo, which Ian usually does, but Ian has work. based off the short vid of Noel Fisher saying to the camera for a fan</p><p>"Ian Please Im a grown man"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Ian Please Im a grown man"

[Ian, Please Im a grown man: Noel Fisher](https://twitter.com/niallmilkovich/status/605516378842480640) <\--sound byte

 

[ ~~~ ](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-f-YPpx6-TVA/TvJZ0MpMeAI/AAAAAAAAAPg/nHZqRneOX1Y/s1600/Screen+Shot+2011-12-21+at+22.10.50.png)

Mickey Milkovich did not like kids, this was no secret.

He loved **his** kid,Yevgeny Mikhail Milkovich who was his and Ian's child.

 

He liked Liam, who was Ians little brother and shared Ian's DNA but, he did not like or care about any one else kid, that was his better half's job

 

Ian LOVED kids, loved babies, loved cooing at them and feeding them and all that gay shit Mickey hated.

 

In truth he only liked doing that shit with his own son, anyone else he could give two fucks about Kev's three brats or Debbie, well, maybe her only because she was Ian's sister as well shared his blood and DNA and was basically him as a female.

But even then The red headed female got on his nerves also.

 

 

that didn't make Mickey mean or black hearted, it wasn't his responsibility to like OTHER peoples kids, just HIS ....

So when Ian and him where getting ready for bed, the bed they shared as Husbands for a few years, Ian was rubbing lotion on his face and arms, just in Mickeys grey boxers, he turned to his lover

 

"Mickey, Yev has that field trip tomorrow and I have work"

"cant you just call in? "

"I cant, I've called in sick to many times and My boss is sorta drilling me to be there tomorrow"

"well just ask Svet or Nika"

"Mick..you know that Yev's teachers dont like them"

 

their small five year old son had once blabbed that his two mommies where hookers and ever since then his teachers would give Svetlana the evil eye, or accused her of being bad mothers. Svetlana had cursed some of them out in her angry Russian once.

Yevgeny had told his teachers once proudly (when the teachers were asking what does your parents do?) that his Daddy Ian was a dancer, the teachers assumed he actually danced as in Ballet or other.

His daddy worked with cars (Mickey worked in a chop shop with his brothers and Uncle Ronnie)

 

"fine ..I'll go then" Mickey huffed, smoking his before bed cigarette

"Mickey, I love you, your my husband and my --"

  
"spit it out and cut the gay speech, dip shit" Mickey said annoyed , threw a nostril full of smoke

"you dont exactly like kids, Mick"

"yeah and?"

" there's going to be a classroom..full of five and six year olds kids..  ten of them, you cant even handle it when the triplets and Liam stay over for a sleep over"

the triplets being the Ball kids, Amy, Gema and Dmitri, even though Dmitri was a day older.

 

Keven and V were trying to work on there relationship. V loved Kev, but she didnt want him loving anyone else, which also meant the kids, and Kev loved V so it was hard trying to keep his wife happy and make sure his daughters didnt grow up feeling their mother didn't love them. So they tried to go to couples counseling once every month which meant Ian and Mickey baby sat the kids.

 

"Ian Please I'm a grown man, I think I can fucking handle a bunch of brats for a entire day"

~~~~

**I cant fucking handle this 4 an entire day**

Mickey texted Ians cellphone

the next day he had to be shaken by Ian, who called Yevgenys teacher that Yes Mickey would be chaperoning, him and Yevgeny would meet the class at the Brookfield Zoo

"its in the fucking suburbs" finishing his morning shit and piss, Mickey groaned smoking a cigarette and buttoning up his shirt, one Ian had picked out for him that was powder blue & that didn't have cut off sleeves.

"here, its enough for you guys to buy some snacks, I already gave Yev money to give to his teacher so they already have your tickets to get in, just get there on time!"

handing Mickey a few $50, already assuming that it was going to be expensive 

"fucking Christ.." inhaling before flicking into the toilet and flushing.

"can you still do it? maybe I should call in?" Ian said, brushing his hair , eyeing Mickey from the mirror , Mickey hip checked him aside and began brushing his teeth

"shut the bitching already I said I'd do it, you just bring me back some fucking waffle bitch"

handing Ian his pills from the medicine cabinet, Ian tossing them into his mouth and put his mouth under the running faucet.

Ian kissed Mickeys neck, rushing off to wake their son up, they had him that week.

"come on, sleepy face, wakey wakey your daddy is gonna take you on your field trip today bud"

Yevgeny's blonde curls bounced as the small child yawned and wobbled his head, shaking off the sleepiness

"not you?" he chirped

"not this time, baby" he kiss his face, making him giggle "but its gonna be fun! your daddy's really excited"

Mickey walked by the door, groaning

"hey Mickey!"

*loud groaning* 

Ian could hear Mickey pouring a cup of coffee,

Ian left Yevgeny to get himself ready, for being a five year old he didnt make things difficult.

Liam wasn't this easy, Ian use to have to dress him, Liam would throw his body on the floor and throw a tantrum. pounding his fists. Fucking Gallagher.

they all were in the kitchen. himself Mickey and Yevgeny , Ian was drinking his cup of tea, since his medication didnt react well with coffee he had to cut it from his diet, to his distaste

"so you almost done Bud, We gotta meet your teacher at the zoo by nine" Mickey asked his son, chugging the last bits of his coffee, shoving his bacon in his mouth

"yep!" swallowing his own food, Mickey slapped the table , both getting up to follow Ian out the door

"Okay so first we gotta drop off your old man at his work"

"okay daddy bring me pancakes okay, but not the blueberry I dont like those kind"

Yevgeny inquired his redheaded father as said father strapped him into the backseat, chuckling "okay, bud, you got it"

Mickey and Ian kissed each other goodbye when Mickey pulled up in front of Ian's job this new pancake restaurant that recently opened up when Gentrification finally happened.

"okay call me if anything happens"

"Bye, quite your bitching, bring us back food"

Mickey flipped him off as he drove off

"so its just me and you today, kiddo!" Mickey said to the back seat, turning on some heavy metal

"Daddy are you gonna yell at Mrs. McKenzie like mommies?"

"your moms a cunt, Yev, were gonna have a good time, seeing all the freaking animals"

"daddy you cant cuss in front of my teachers okay, papa says so"

"yea yea, got it, twerp" Mickey sorta hated that his kid spoke like a little adult sometimes

they finally arrived at Brookfield Zoo which took 37 minutes, give or take traffic, it was Monday

Keven three dorks were standing among a group of other kids, it might have been ten or ten houndred, Mickey wasnt sure.

"HEYYYY YEVVVY" the kids in the group screeched in unison as Mickey, held hands with his son, waved. Mickey was wearing his black aviator glasses, so they couldn't see his dread

"Hello Mr. Milkovich, I am so glad you came, usually we got your husband but its nice seeing you here" a chubby [black woman dressed in some horrid floral dress .](https://tutusandtinyhats.files.wordpress.com/2015/04/fashiontofigureimg_1170.jpg)

"Uh, Yeah, Ian wanted to come he had to work today"

He shook her hand with the U-UP hand, his other holding his sons hand

The lady then preceded to give the kids directions, no running off without an adult, no yelling no fighting blah blah blah

as all went in, Yev was standing with his classmates "so are the other parents coming? "

"Um, no your the only one"

"what about Veronica?"

"Vero-Oh you mean Amy and Gemas mom? no she couldn't be here, and neither could Dmitri's but she said she might try to get here later on"

Mickey sighed, he fucking figured, V wasn't a bad person, she loved Keven and she did the best she could, she just didn't love her daughters, and to be fair there was a time Mickey didn't love Yev, not that he didn't now, now he loved him as much as he did Ian, he would kill someone if it meant protecting his son. Veronica just didn't ever form that bond with her kids.

the kids were loud and Mickey wished he could smoke, something to take the edge off

there was lions and zebras, Mick didn't see all the fuss about this crap, but Yev loved it so thats what mattered

except he already was regretting it.

he decided to text Ian, pulling out his cell and one eye on his blonde child, he typed 

**ey**

**you okay?**

**yea**

**Mickey?**

**Kev and V didn't come**

**yeah, V and Kev are at this couples counseling they met from Fiona**

**ah**

**is it just you ?**

**yea**

**Im sorry, I'll make it up to you l8er ;D**

**rly? how?**

**I'll eat you out while you ride my face**

**cool.**

**hows our kid**

Mickey looked up, crap, where was the group

his heart started pounding, his cell phone buzzed, he knew when he didn't answer Ians text Ian assumed the worst

he didnt pick up right away, "YEVGENY!"

"Over here daddy"

he spun around , a few feet away was his son with Amy and Gema along with their brother and another kid he didn't know. they were looking at a Giraffe

"crap, where is your class huh?" he took a breath, his son pointed straight ahead , his class was a few feet ahead looking at some other animals, monkeys or apes or some crap

"Hey its okay I found him"

"you FOUND HIM?"

"calm the fuck down he's okay I just didn't see where he was"

"Put him on the phone"

"Jesus Christ it was for a sec--"

"Now!"

Mickey huffed, handing Yevgeny the phone,"Here!"

"BAby! Yevgeny!"

"hey daddy Ian" the cellphone looked huge in his sons tiny hands

"you okay buddy you having fun"

"yeah we're seeing lotsa aminals" 

Ian chuckled, Mickey had to bite back a grin, Yevgeny still misspoke words like ANIMAL, saying AM-I-NAL

"thats cool buddy remember dont speak to anyone who isn't Mrs. McKenzie or daddy alright? I love you

"Okay daddy love you too" Mickey made the Gimmy sign with his hand, Yevgeny handing the phone back

"see dip shit, what did ya think I was gonna impersonate his damn voice"

"shut up, I gotta go okay, keep an eye on him "

"Im gonna fucking hang up now, and you better hold up your end of the fucking deal tonight"

"oh I will, bye"

"Hmm " flipping his cell off. he shove it in his pocket

all day he spent walking around, looking at his son and friends pointing at animals behind the tall mesh fence and wondering if there was a zoo where he could watch the handlers getting eaten alive, he snorted to himself

when lunch came he bought himself and yevgeny a burger with fries, or as Yevgeny announced he wanted

"A boorgur wihf fries, daadddy" he also bought Kevens brats something, feeling some sort of responsibility seeing as they were sorta his co-(kids?)

as they were chewing their food, he felt hands cover his eyes, he could hear the table of kids giggle

he would have elbowed whoever it was on instinct but he knew who it was

Ian flopped beside him, grinning "hey, took a half day, told the boss my kid was sick, had to go"

"you didn't trust me did ya bitch" Ian slapped his arm, reminding him of where he was

"nope" grabbing Mickey burger he took a bite, Mickey stood up saying he was going to go buy him one. Ian laughed, swallowing he turned to his step son "hey buddy how are you" "good, daddy hasn't cussed all day except once but the teacher didn't hear it but I did so its okay"

Ian nodded "okay well" Amy and Gema and Dmitri all waved excitedly at him calling him **Uncie Ian**

Mickey came back and handed Ian his burger, that had one bite out of it, "here you go, bitch"

the rest of the day Mickey felt better, his husband cooed and laughed and held everyone's hand, he even offered to take some to the bathroom, Mickey would grunt and follow, standing outside the stall.

it was time to leave, Ian called Keven and after some time announced to the teacher that they were taking the triplets home. She said it was fine cause she knew they all knew each other and were safe.

Mickey sat in the passengers seat and Ian strapped all the kids in.

when they drove out of the parking lot, Mickey sighed "Finally" lighting up a cigarette, rolling down his window

Ian turned up the radio to some kids shit, some Barnie CD, Ian sang along with them and Mickey sat lower in his seat.

they dropped the kids at the Ball house, Keven grabbed all of his kids kissing them like they were gone for ten years, he said that Dmitris mom was coming later for him, svetlana came out and took Yev, who waved bye and kissed both his dads

"I bring him back next weekend, Ya?" Svetlana hoisted her son on her hip, kissing him and asking"how was zoo"

"Yea thats find, Bye Svet, tell Nika yea for us!"

they got into the car after Svetlana hugged Ian and kissed him for taking care of their son, Mickey sorta tighten as she kissed his cheek and hugged him "Ugg get away"

he hated her perfume it smelt like red door

When they got home Mickey announced he wanted to take a shower "when I get out you better be ready to eat my ass out bitch, Im going to push you down and fucking sit on that fucking face of yours"

"I'll be ready" Ian smirked, watching his husband strip and get into the shower, he figured he had time to throw a chicken in the oven, and cook it, then eat out his Husband...with the fat ass, those fucking ass cheeks he could lick and tongue fuck for hours..

Hmm better put it on low, it might be a while

 

~~~

 

Ian/ Mickey/ Yevgeny at the zoo

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ian prob. took the bus to the Zoo, cause he didnt trust Mickey, and Mickey secrectly was happy he didnt have to watch a bunch of kids by himself


End file.
